Mass Effect:Conduit Dominance
by Johng23
Summary: What if conduits never became extinct? What if they prospered and live in peace with humanity? Answers inside


**Prologue**

Cole MacGrath was dead as dead could be a mortal blessed with an ability and power that only belonged to the gods yet he was above them as he used this ability's power to help the innocent and defenseless and thus was revered as a saint at the cost of a small percentage of the wolrds populace and himself the last sign of that being a lightning strike on his coffin but MacGrath only delayed the inevitable.

The proof was in the Seattle incident and the thousands locked away in Curtain Cay. Conduits still existed many awakening naturally through out their life. Delsin Rowe released the conduits in Curtain Cay giving them a chance to help and return home but only those that deserved the chance those that were taken against their will from their families as for the guilty ones like Agustin they were left in there the government taking over the prison.

The release of the conduits was chaos the population was separated by differences in opinion but the governments of the world took action in their own ways The USA and its allies passed amendments and legislations to protect the free conduits that wanted to have a semi-normal life and so they aren't victims of hate crimes and so on while places like North Korea, Venezuela, the Middle East and parts of Africa under a drug lords thumb used their conduits for more war affiliated intentions or non at all they had prisons built now that they couldn't send their prisoners to Curtain Cay and the drug lords and war lords started to use conduits as a defense force against their governments same with the terrorist organization in the Middle East. The Mexican government had to place martial law to capture the drug lords in their country at the same time those drug lords "recruited" conduits as a defense from this and a civil war was ignited with in Mexico as well in some of the countries south of Mexico this in turn forced the USA to build barriers to stop the influx of refugees from those places.

The African government employeed conduits into their army placing them into special ops to counter the conduits from the drug lords the governments of the Middle East did the same against the conduits from the Talaban, in North Korea it was a fucking mystery no one knew what was happening to the conduits there if any went there.

 **2024**

The world had calmed, people now saw conduits as something between human and something else (matter of perspective from each individual) but it was better than thinking straight up monsters. Conduits have intigrated well to society, the USA China, Russia and other countries have taken serious measures to protect their citizens both conduit and human not to mention the employment of conduits to the military which made each county respectively stronger as well as helping the research of mapping the conduit gene, in Curtain Cay, the unethical research done there, has made the rebirth of Dr. Wolfs notes possible although through horrific means it was a great boon in the research of the gene.

The Mexican civil war ended without a victor of the original fighters instead what came out was a third party as the winner rebuilding the country into a socialist democracy similar to Chinas own, as for Africa and the Middle East, the Drug or warlords of the taliban are gone killed by the special ops conduits that completed thankless work but the influence of those warlords is still felt even now small groups similar to them pop up all the time avoiding the eye of the government to keep their underworld running. North Korea it's gone during the years the Kim regime had fallen as their conduits escaped and rebelled disabling whatever was thrown at them even the nukes after that Kims days were numbered as the last safe haven he had was raided and he was killed by his own people the same people that revered him as a god, it was kind of poetic, unable to stand the chaos South Korea with the help of the USA unified Korea successfully this time integrating their northern neighbors into the modern world.

 **2070**

The moon was the objective now with the help of conduits the development of building a settlement on the moon was now possible and thus Armstrong base was build with both human and conduit hands.

Though progress was slow it would take to long so billionaire Victor Manswell erected his own expedition and gave the new space race a huge shove.

 **2148**

A good century has passed and humanity has prospered along with their conduit cousins, after discovering a cache on mars South Pole full of mass effect tech humanity studies it and quickly integrates it into their society sparking advances in space exploration and other sciences, after mapping and exploring the sol system thoroughly humanity discovers its first mass relay and after activiting it, it has slingshot them 36light years away.

 **2152**

The colonization order has been given, after the discovery of the mass relays and figuring out how they work humanity has launched an expedition and started to colonize unspoiled life rich planets to the point that in a few years most had become cities, humanity has no Idea what it will run into next.

 **Authors Note:**

This is my first fanfic so please have mercy but I also ask for anyone to please become my editor because I haven't played Mass Effect and I'm going off by videos of walkthroughs I've seen, please Fav, Follow and Review I will continue this story at my own pace so don't be pushy and demand stuff because again I'm doing this at my own pace. Also should Shepard be a biotic human or a conduit?your choice but name an original powerful element she might use and nothing impossible ok?


End file.
